<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logan learns something important by Insomniac_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069838">Logan learns something important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer'>Insomniac_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Library AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Nerd Logic | Logan Sanders, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Pre-Relationship, Roman is a Good Brother, Roman notices things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan loves Remus. He knows this but does Remus feel the same?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus &amp; Deceit | Janus &amp; Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Library AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logan learns something important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan knew his feelings for Remus weren’t exactly platonic. He knew he was in love with his fellow bookworm but what he didn’t realize was just how much he had fallen for the other side. He knew he loved him and that Remus most likely didn’t reciprocate the emotion and Logan didn’t mind at least he had Remus as a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman and Logan were sitting in the living room while Patton had dragged the three ex dark sides out shopping in the imagination with him leaving Roman and Logan alone in the mindscape. Roman was watching at Logan with a curious look meanwhile Logan read a Watcher by Dean Koontz. Corvus sat on the back of Logan’s chair playing with his hair. Apollo and Acuta singing Once Upon a December from Anastasia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t your usual genre Specs,” Roman said after a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Logan asked, turning the page.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t read Dean Koontz. That’s more off Remus’ genre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Remus is the one who suggested I read it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan turned the page again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t take book suggestions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do from Remus clearly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has good taste in books.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you gave him access to your library,” Roman muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He enjoys reading as much as I do. I don’t see why it’s so odd that I would let him have access to the largest collection of books in the mindscape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t let anyone in there. You never have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see the problem here Roman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem Logan, it's surprise at the situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Logan said, setting down the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean when you see Remus your eyes light up. I mean you save him the last lemon cookie when Patton makes them. You buy Mortuus favorite fruit when we run out simply because she means so much to him. The fact that you spend hours researching octopus so you could answer any questions Remus might have. I know you know you love him but I don’t think you realize just how much you love him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why dwell on something that is no use? He doesn’t feel that same Roman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he does. He thinks your wings make you look like an angel. He doesn’t even have to tell me he thinks that. I can see it in his eyes when he watches you fly over the imagination. I know for a fact he didn’t read books about space until you two started hanging out again. I know he goes to you instead of Janus when his thoughts get too loud because he knows you;ll actually listen and won’t be uncomfortable. I know he started eating real food because you were worried about him. I know the only reason he agreed to go to therapy is because you just wanted to help and he could see that. I know you're the first person he has opened up to about his mental health. I know he loves you just as much as you do without him ever saying it,” Roman ranted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s face was bright red and Corvus nudged him before turning to Roman and cawing indignantly as if mad that he had broken her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He really loves me?” Logan asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I lie about this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask him out. I’m positive he’ll say yes,” Roman said getting up and whistling for Actua and Apollo while tapping his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Parakeet’s flew over and landed on his shoulders. He then left Logan to think about what he had said till Remus got back knowing his brother would get his nerd in shining knowledge soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. Another installment will be out tonight. I love seeing comments and kudos.<br/>~Rem🥀</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>